La Sirenita
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Los mares esconden las bellezas mas grandes de los mundos y un príncipe próximo desposar una joven y a heredar su reino anhela un tesoro que en ellas se esconden, su encuentro estaba predestinado y su final ya estaba escrito, cuando ella cante de nuevo en el lugar donde lo hace usualmente, él la alejaría de su mundo para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo… quería dibujar una imagen de Hinata como sirenita y Naruto como príncipe pero mi nivel de dibujo aun no es tan bueno, asi que por mero capricho, adapte este fic que yo misma escribi sobre Rin y Len al Naruhina, si no pude hacer el dibujo, me conformare con que lean la historia del dibujo.**

 **Advertencia: Si leen esta historia por favor no la busquen en mi perfil, he decidido extenderla y cambiarle un par de cosas así que no se hagan spoiler.**

La sirenita

Capítulo 1

Dicen que si al primer amanecer del mes caminas por el barranco pegado a la playa, a la salida del sol podrás escuchar la hermosa voz de una sirena cantar, es una melodía tan suave y cálida que tu corazón sentirá una desbordante felicidad, pero a medida que la canción llega a su final ese sentimiento que desearías que durara para siempre va desapareciendo hasta perderse tal y como el eco del canto de aquella sirena.

Las personas normales han escuchado de las leyendas de las sirenas, algunos las conocen y saben que existen, pero estas difícilmente son llegadas a ver, hubo una vez una sirenita que se enamoró y se convirtió en humana para estar junto a su amado, pero ese amor no correspondido provocó su muerte y la sirenita termino convertida en espuma de mar, ese cuento es un hecho del dominio público, se extendió por los siete mares comprobando así que las sirenas realmente existían.

Pero hay más que solo la historia de esa sirenita, su muerte desencadeno una segunda historia cuyo inicio se cree que fue con un príncipe arrogante y egoísta que al cumplir 21 se dispuso a buscar una esposa.

-Su majestad ¿Ya ha escogido a una de las doncellas para tomarla como su esposa?-preguntó el joven ministro pelinegro, parecía desinteresado en el asunto por la expresión en su rostro, estaba genuinamente preocupado por el asunto, después de todo, su amigo de la infancia estaba próximo a ser rey y él tenía que ayudarlo a que eso sucediera evitando que él hiciera un par de tonteras.

-Ah Shikamaru, eres tú-musitó con desinterés y aburrimiento.

-Naruto…sama-era algo raro tener que llamarle así al idiota de su amigo y próximo rey, pero no hacerlo sería una falta de respeto hacia el futuro gobernante pese a lo incomodo que se sintiera.

-No me gusta que te refieras a mí con honorifico, Naruto está bien, solo llámame así, te juro que es más extraño para mí que para ti-antes de que el Nara pudiera replicar algo el rubio habló rápidamente-Si no lo haces mandare a que te corten la cabeza-musitó con voz terrorífica dejando en claro que no estaba de humor para escucharlo.

El pelinegro suspiró sonoramente, no tenia opocion.

-Como sea Naruto, sinceramente me preocupa tu situación, hemos traído a princesas, nobles y doncellas que estarían más que felices de casarse contigo para cumplir la tradición de nuestro reino pero usted sigues sin elegir a ninguna, a este paso nunca serás coronado rey tú madre se enojara, tus padres te dieron permiso de elegir con quién quisieras casarte pero creo que esa oferta tiene tiempo de expiración.

El príncipe suspiró con aburrimiento de nuevo, para ser nombrado rey debía casarse con una doncella sin importar que fuera o no de familia real pero no había mujer de esas tierras que le llamara la atención, él era sin lugar a dudas un buen soberano pero en algunos casos, que era raramente, se volvía sumamente egoísta y arrogante, aun así todo el reino lo adoraba y lo quería nadie dudaría en incluso dar su vida por el príncipe.

Recientemente había cumplido la mayoría de edad y su padre había decretado que era hora de que el gobernara y sentara cabeza, sin embargo por más que buscaba a la chica ideal y digna de convertirse en su reina aun no podía encontrarla, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba ahí afuera esperando ser encontrada por él.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad Shikamaru? Quiero que mi reina se la más hermosa que haya tocado la tierra, quiero que sea tan bonita que la misma diosa de la belleza la envidie, tiene que ser la mujer más perfecta que nunca nadie haya visto, sus cabellos deben ser largos y sedosos, con unos ojos hipnotizantes que hagan que me pierda en ellos cada vez que la mire.

-Te hemos traido a todas y cada una de las jóvenes de estas tierras que están solteras y ninguna te ha complacido, alguien como la persona que describes no puede existir, solo elige a una chica antes de que este asunto se vuelva problemático.

-Si no la hemos encontrado es porque no han buscado bien. Yo mismo encontrare a mi futura esposa aun si tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra para eso-dijo poniéndose de pie decidido.

.

.

.

A ella le gustaba ver el amanecer, por eso ella siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar y cantaba con la llegada del sol cada vez que regresaba a aquellas tierras, hacer eso la tranquiliza, la hacía sentirse conectada con el mundo y solo en esos momentos era capaz de sonreír con naturalidad de una forma que nadie nunca había visto.

Las calles de la ciudad submarina que habitaba estaban vacías, era obvio que todos se encontraban durmiendo, la sirenita aprovecho ese momento para ir a su lugar favorito sin que nadie la viera, todas las sirenas y tritones tenían prohibido acercarse a las costas de los humanos e incluso dejarse ver por algunos pero a Hinata no le importaba.

Ella anhelaba poder caminar en la tierra para poder admirar el mundo de los humanos, pero sabía que no había forma en la que eso sucediera, aun así ella se escapaba todos los días a ver el amanecer cerca de la playa de aquel reino y siempre se percataba de que nadie la viera, excepto ese día.

-¿Vas a algún lado en especial Hinata?-preguntó una voz que no tardo en reconocer.

-¡Toneri-sama!-exclamó sorprendida de comprobar que se trataba de él.

-Así que regresaste ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿No habrás planeado viajar de nuevo sin despedirte, cierto?-interrogó hábilmente.

-No… yo solo iba a dar un paseo matutino-dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Supe que volviste desde antier y no pude ir a verte, lo lamento-dijo con cierta tristeza-Hoy en día te veo muy poco, la última vez que platicamos fue hace un mes antes de que salieras de viaje nuevamente ¿Algún día pensaras en quedarte en la ciudad definitivamente?

Por un momento la peliazul no supo que responder, sabía que al albino no le gustaría su respuesta pero ella no estaba dispuesta a mentir.

-Viajar es muy divertido, aprendo cosas nuevas sobre el mar… esta ciudad no es un lugar al que quisiera regresar después de mis viajes Toneri-sama y usted sabe porque-dijo ella con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Ignora a las demás sirenas, ellas están celosas de que eres mucho más bonita que ellas-sonrió el ojiazul-De hecho, estoy seguro de que eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que existen-murmuró acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias Toneri-sa…

Los dedos de aquel príncipe se posaron suavemente sobre los labios de la sirena acallándola, con una tierna y cálida caricia que la hizo estremecer.

-Cuando no hay nadie cerca puedes llamarme simplemente Toneri-sus ojos la miraban con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

-Entonces… Toneri-susurró un poco nerviosamente-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto.

-Me dirigía a visitarte-sonrió él-Quería verte ya que con todas las lecciones reales apenas y puedo toparme contigo además quería saber si volverías a salir de viaje, sé que no te gusta mucho estar en esta ciudad pero quería pasar un tiempo contigo antes que decidieras irte de nuevo.

-Si volveré a salir de viaje, mañana mismo iré a visitar las aguas del sur pero regresare lo más pronto posible, por cierto Toneri-sama ¿No debería volver al palacio ya? Si hace el cambio de guardia y descubren que no está en su habitación se meterá en problemas.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Entonces regresaré ya, por cierto Hinata, ten cuidado y no te acerques a las costas, hay una gran tormenta y podrías ser arrastrada hasta la playa así que ten cuidado.

-Gracias por preocuparse Toneri-sama, tendré cuidado-le dijo al verlo alejase nadando a toda velocidad y reanudo su camino.

Hinata odiaba esa ciudad por que las sirenas solían ser muy groseras con ella, al principio no podía entenderlo y solo una sirena le explicó la razón del desprecio hacia ella, su maldición.

La sirena que cuido de ella, Kurenai, había muerto hace ya tiempo, ella era la única razón por la que Hinata regresaba continuamente a la ciudad, solo para visitar su tumba, al no soportar el trato que le daban en ese lugar decidía viajar continuamente a visitar otras partes del mar, a nadie la importaba su desaparición excepto al príncipe Toneri quien siempre intentaba estar al pendiente de lo que le sucedía.

De todas las sirenas y tritones Toneri era el único que la trataba amablemente sin importarle su linaje familiar que provocó que los mismos reyes del mar la maldijeran. Hinata viajaba y regresaba a esas tierras cada fin de mes para visitar la tumba de su cuidadora.

Kurenia fue la madre que la peliazul nunca tuvo, cuidaba de ella y la trataba con cariño pese a lo que las demás sirenas dijeran, a la pelinegra le gustaba cantar juntas y fue ella quien le enseño a la ojiperla el lugar perfecto donde cada primero del mes podía ver el amanecer, desde su muerte a Hinata se le hizo costumbre salir del viaje y regresar un día antes de que acabara el mes para cada primero dedicarle a ella la canción que cantaba cerca de la playa al salir el sol, después de eso ella volvía a viajar por el mar y repetía el ciclo constantemente.

La tumba de Kurenai estaba cerca de las costas por lo que al dirigirse hacia allá fue capturada por una corriente de agua contra la cual no pudo nadar, la tormenta que azotaba los mares era casi como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso y mientras intentaba escapar de las corrientes perdió la conciencia cuando se golpeó contra una roca, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

El príncipe Naruto estaba algo preocupado, la tormenta de la noche anterior había cobrado un barco que iba de regreso al reino tras una visita al país vecino, según los informes el barco termino destrozado cerca de las costas y se rescataron varios sobrevivientes pero hubo algunos desaparecidos.

El rubio caminaba solo por las playas reflexionando, el problema de los sobrevivientes ya había sido resuelto rápidamente cuando el ordeno que se les diera apoyo económico a los heridos y que fueran atendidos de inmediato, su único problema ahora era encontrar a una esposa, le quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo ya que los concejales comenzaban a presionar a sus padres y ellos a él.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible que aun no decidas con quien casarte jovencito?! ¡Tienes hasta el fin de semana para elegir una esposa-ttebane!"-le habia gritado su madre la noche anterior.

Ante todo lo más importante era la estabilidad de su reino frente a los demás países y eso era algo de lo que su gobierno carecía sin una reina a su lado.

Realmente no era necesario que se casara para heredar el trono pero estas eran las tradiciones de sus tierras y como el heredero no podía romperlas, además de que todos ansiaban el día de ver a su amado rey casado con una mujer y que fuera formando una familia para que su linaje siguiera vivo y los siguientes herederos fueran tan buenos gobernantes como su príncipe.

Técnicamente no importaba con quien se casara mientras su futura reina fuera perfecta para él y sirviera como su adorno para que más tarde diera a luz a sus hijos, lo cual todos estaban ansiando ya que el apuesto príncipe contaba con 21 años de edad, una muy buena edad para tener hijos.

¿Cómo encontraría a su esposa ideal? Esta definitivamente no iba a aparecer de la nada ¿cierto?

A lo lejos el príncipe pudo vislumbrar una cabellera larga y oscura, definitivamente una mujer ¿Podría ser una sobreviviente de aquel barco? Algo preocupado de inmediato se metió al agua intentando llegar aquella roca lejana sobre la cual reposaba la mitad del cuerpo de aquella chica y al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que al parecer estaba desnuda.

-¡Señorita!-nado hacia ella y extendió su mano para alcanzarla, lo primero que notó al mover uno de sus mechones de cabello fue su bello rostro.

Se quedó hipnotizado viendo su piel perfecta y su cara similar a la de un ángel, probablemente la mujer más hermosa de la tierra y eso tal vez se debía a que no era humana, tenía ante sus ojos a una verdadera sirena, nunca había creído que esas bellas criaturas mitológicas existían pero ahí estaba en todo su esplendor la chica más bonita que sus ojos hubieran visto.

La movió con delicadeza apoyándola contra su cuerpo y ella respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Increíblemente hipnotizantes, como 2 hermosas perlas y tan precioso como la luna llena, la expresión de confusión en aquel bello rostro no tenía preció, al parecer aún estaba un tanto desconcertada.

-Sumamente hermosa-susurró acariciando su mejilla el príncipe-Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel-dijo haciendo que la peliazul se estremeciera ante su toque, aun no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo-Y esos labios…

Sin previo aviso los labios de Hinata fueron tomados por los del apuesto príncipe que paso una mano sobre su cintura para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y devoró su boca con avidez tornando el beso más intenso, la peliazul reaccionó algo asustada intentando liberarse pero en cuanto Naruto vio sus intenciones con su mano libre presionó su nuca para que no pudiera romper el beso, ante esto el corazón de la sirena latió desbocado, gimió suavemente cuando el príncipe mordió su labio inferior adentrándose en su boca sin contemplaciones ni miramientos, lo unicò que quería era devorarla por completo.

La sirena aleteo intentando hacer que la soltara pero podía sentir como su fuerza se desvanecía y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a un ritmo alarmante, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la de ese humano cuya lengua jugueteaba con la suya haciendo que se estremeciera y más al sentir ambos cuerpos pegados, su largo cabello cubría sus pechos pero aun así podía sentir la ropa mojada del joven contra ella.

Finalmente aquel hombre rompió el beso sonriendo satisfactoriamente dejándola algo mareada.

-Sí, eres perfecta para ser mi esposa-le susurró al oído.

La peliazul abrió los ojos ampliamente y empujo al príncipe en un intento desesperado por librarse.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!-le gritó nadando lejos con rapidez, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Recuerda mis palabras sirena! ¡Te juro que tú vas a ser mía!-le gritó el príncipe al ver su rostro por última vez cuando ella le dio una última mirada, luego la miró sumergirse viendo su aleta desaparecer en el agua.

Hinata nadó con una mano en su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y luego se llevó la mano a sus labios, ese humano le había robado su primer beso, había profanado sus virginales labios satisfaciéndose de su boca vorazmente de una forma que la había hecho temblar por completo y recordó lo que él acababa de gritarle, se tensó un poco pero recordó que no había forma de que eso pudiera pasar, ese humano no tenía forma de encontrarla o saber de ella, por dios, era una sirena y la única forma era que ese humano se convirtiera en un tritón o algo así si quería encontrarla, eso la hizo sentirse un poco segura.

No debía prestarle atención a ese humano caprichoso, estaba segura de que de ninguna manera se volverían a encontrar, después de cantarle al sol el día siguiente, ella se iría nuevamente y no tendría que preocuparse más hasta que volviera a regresar pero aun así no había forma de que se volvieran a ver, estaba a salvo de él… o eso creía.

.

.

.

-Naruto ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué diablos estas mojado? Tienes una junta con el consejo en menos de 10 minutos, maldición-gruñó su ministro preocupado, Naruto en ocasiones era muy problemático.

-Cancela la junta Shikamaru, tenemos un asunto más importante que tratar, encontré a mi futura esposa-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿En serio?-dijo él sorprendido pues comenzaba a pensar que ninguna mujer satisfacería al rubio.

-Oh, sí, es verdaderamente hermosa, sus largos cabellos de extravagante azul marino, sus ojos color perla con leves toque lilas y sus deliciosos labios, definitivamente tengo que hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?-preguntó con curiosidad, era muy inusual que él se expresara asi de alguna persona, describiéndola con tanto detalle y devoción.

-Eso es lo que la hace más especial, es una sirena-confesó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo dejando a su ministro perplejo.

-¡Una sirena! ¡Pero su Naruto…!-intentó objetar su decisión pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Llama a todos los marinos, ofrécele una jugosa recompensa a quien capture a la sirena, si tengo razón por su bella voz debe ser la misma sirena que canta al amanecer y si mis sospechas son correctas aparecerá mañana en el lugar donde dicen escucharla.

-¡Pero…!

-Llama también a la bruja, necesitare de sus servicios ¿Quién mejor para tratar con una sirena que la bruja del viento?

-Naruto…

-¡Shikamaru no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Quiero a esa sirena en mi poder cuanto antes y no aceptare excusas! ¡Informa a los marinos de inmediato para que se preparen para capturarla!-le gritò algo irritado.

-Que problemático, bien, lo que ordenes-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel salón y dejando solo al príncipe que tomo asiento en un sillón.

-Pronto serás mía querida-dijo llevándose las yemas de los dedos a los labios y recordando el beso forzado que le había dado a aquella peliazul de encantadora belleza, sonrió malignamente-Que empiece la cacería de la sirenita.

.

.

.

 **Juju, esta historia me encanta, y espero que a ustedes también asi que dejen sus comentarios, veamos que historia Naruhina tiene más comentarios, si esta o la de "Porque eres mia" y la que gane con más comentarios será la primera en ser actualizada el próximo jueves.**

 **Hasta pronto muajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un bello amanecer comenzaba a acontecer en las costas de aquel reino. La sirenita que seguía fiel a su costumbre y al ver los primeros rayos del sol comenzó a cantar su canción como lo hacía cada mes en honor a Kurenai. Su voz hermosa armonizaba y entonaba con dulzura al paso que el sol salía de su escondite por completo, sin saberlo era escuchada y su canto fue lo que activo la trampa de los marineros que esperaban pacientes a que terminara para emboscarla.

Al terminar de cantar notó a lo lejos un par de barcos y no se preocupó, después de todo eso era muy común en las costas del reino, para ella era muy normal hasta que notó la rapidez en que la enorme fila de ellos se acercaban, eran muchos y muy grandes, sin duda algo no estaba bien y una extraña sensación de peligro la inundaba. Saltó de inmediato de la roca donde se encontraba y comenzó a nadar con gran velocidad. Tenía que alejarse rápidamente de ahí porque algo le decía que de no hacerlo las cosas no terminarían bien para ella.

Debajo del agua pudo verlo, los barcos se encontraban interconectados con varias redes y todas formaban un inmenso muro que iba rodeándola hasta encerrarla en un enorme círculo del cual no tenia escapatoria, por más que intentó ver alguna forma de huir a través de los espacios libre de las redes le fue imposible, más redes comenzaban a caer encima de ella buscando capturarla.

La sirena nado también como pudo esquivando una y otra vez las redes con gran destreza, si lograba pasar por debajo de las que bloqueaban su camino sin duda podría huir a mar abierto sin ser atrapada.

Lástima que la suerte no estaba de su lado...

Cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar a su meta sintió algo de metal golpear su cabeza, sin duda fue uno de los extremos de una red a la que les ponían una bola de metal para que descendieran más rápido, en un descuido su aleta termino atrapada en una de las redes, intento liberarse pero mientras se movía termino mas enredada, comenzó a sentirse siendo jalada para arriba y con desesperación aleteo con fuertemente tratando liberarse pero por desgracia no tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo.

Finalmente los marineros lograron sacarla la del agua.

-¡La tenemos!-informo uno.

-¡Súbanla de inmediato! ¡No la dejen escapar! ¡Traigan el contenedor de cristal!

Hinata comenzó a sentirse mareada en cuanto la sacaron del agua y al tocar su cabeza notó un poco de sangre, las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse, la sensación de aturdimiento era tal que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada a su alrededor mientras sentía estar suspendida en el aire entre las redes, la vista y el cuerpo comenzaron a hacérsele pesados hasta que finamente perdió el conocimiento.

En cuanto la sirena tocó el piso de barco los hombres comenzaron a liberarla y sin perder tiempo la metieron en un contenedor rectangular de cristal con tres cuartos de agua salada, casi parecía un ataúd para ella ya que cabía acostada a la perfección y la acomodaron de tal forma que su cabeza sobresalía del nivel del agua.

-Vaya sin duda es muy bonita-dijo uno de los marineros al verla dormir, era inevitable que pensara eso pues durante siglos las sirenas a parte de su singular canto era reconocidas por una belleza inigualable en ninguno de los siete mares.

-Sí que lo es, entiendo que el príncipe se enamorara a primera vista de ella-dijo otro hombre que admiraba embelesado el rostro de la mítica criatura.

-Cuidado con como miran a nuestra futura Reina-les advirtió el capitán, pues no era para nadie secreto que dentro de poco esa mujer se convertiría en la mujer del heredero al trono de su reino y que no fueran cachados admirándola porque Naruto podía ser tan gentil como egoísta y celoso.

-¡Si señor!-voltearon ambos hacia su capitán sabiendo que era mejor no prestarle atención a la sirena, el príncipe había dicho expresamente que ni si quiera se atrevieran a tocarla con otras intenciones que no fueran transportarla y que si se enteraba quien hubiera desobedecido su orden sufriría su ira.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me mando a llamar su majestad?-preguntó cierta mujer rubia haciendo una ligera inclinación ante su príncipe que su encontraba sentado en el trono.

-Sabes perfectamente para que te mande a llamar Temari ¿Trajiste lo que pedí?-preguntó el joven soberano mirándola con algo de aburrimiento.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, pero debo advertirle su majestad, la poción solo tiene duración de un mes, si usted quiere que la sirena se quede como humana ella debe tomarla cada inició de mes y debe tener cuidado de que no toque el agua del mar, si ella vuelve a tocar el agua del mar convertida en humana entonces volverá a ser sirena de inmediato y la poción jamás volverá a tener efecto-le advirtió la bruja.

-Así que solo debo mantenerla alejada del mar, no hay problema-dijo el rubio tomando la poción que la joven le extendía, miró con curiosidad el pequeño frasquito y sonrió con satisfacción, con ese liquido podría hacer de su sirenita una humana tal y como él.

-Dicho esto entonces le traeré cada mes la poción para que se la dé a tomar a su futura esposa-sonrió la mujer-Oh y no se preocupe por el precio soy feliz de servirle a su majestad, después de todo usted siempre apoyo a mi hermano y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Gaara es mi amigo así que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que calumnias lo arruinaran, puede que le haya sido sellado un demonio, como quiera que las cosas fueran no fue culpa de nadie y el miedo irracional hacia él no es más que una tontería. Se lo que todos dicen Temari, dedicarte a la magia negra trae consecuencias ¿No es así?

-Las trae, no soy muy bienvenida en estos lugares que digamos, Gaara tampoco lo era por lo que los aldeanos creen que fue a causa de un hechizo mío, pero fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte defenderlo y darle trabajo como tu comandante de milicia, es seguro que nadie lo desobedece-rió cantarinamente.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo tienes que pedirlo Temari, será como agradecimiento por tus servicios-le dijo Naruto.

-Por ahora no necesito nada su majestad, pero tal vez en otro momento considere pedirle un favor.

-Estaré esperando ese día.

Shikamaru entró a la habitación llamando la atención de los dos.

-Su majestad, la han traído-informó el pelinegro obviamente refiriéndose a la sirena.

-Bueno Temari, disculpa pero debo ir a ver a mi prometida-anunció retirándose para dejar a los tortolos solos.

-Adelante su majestad-sonrió la rubia viéndolo salir de la habitación.

-Temari...-mustio algo incomodo ante la mujer al no saber cómo hablar con la ojiverde que no había visto en mucho tiempo y es que la relación entre ambos había estado tensa por los últimos meses en que estuvieron separados pues la bruja había viajado para conseguir un planta que solo crecía en tierras distante de aquel reino del cual estuvo fuera por seis meses.

-Hey bebe llorón ¿Has estado bien?-le preguntó con burla al ver como él fruncía el ceño.

-En verdad que eres problemática-dijo en cierto tono de fastidio mientras se rascaba la nuca-Escuche muchas cosas sobre tu viaje.

-Y ¿Han sido cosas buenas o malas?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Eso no importa, me alegra saber que estés bien-dijo aliviado-Ya sabes, a pesar de que aquí en Konoha te respetan las brujas no son muy bien vistas y suelen ser mandadas a la hoguera, quizás si aceptaras la propuesta Naruto de volverte la pitonisa del reino...

-He estado considerándolo pero... siento que aun hay cierta tensión entre los aldeanos y yo ¿No es cierto? Después de todo tienen un concepto erróneo de las usuarias de magia debido a que muchas de mis predecesoras la han usado para fines malignos. Ahora que lo pienso yo podría devastar el reino con un solo hechizo ¿te imaginas eso?-rió divertida ante lo cual el pelinegro solo suspiró.

-Sí, sí, pero eso te generaría muchos más problemas de los que ya tienes así que lo mejor es que nadie te oiga decirlo ni de broma.

-Que aburrido-hizo ella un pequeño puchero.

.

.

.

El príncipe entró a la habitación en medio de la cual se encontraba su futura esposa completamente dormida dentro de aquella enorme caja de cristal, ella estaba encantadoramente inconsciente, sus largos cabellos apenas flotaban cubriendo sus 2 grandes senos. Naruto abrió la tapa de esta con delicadeza y acarició el rostro de la chica era tan tierno y suave, se veía tan pacíficamente dormida que uno desearía poder inmiscuirse en sus sueños, ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que se esperaba...

Y pensar que podría disfrutar de ver ese tranquilo rostro todos los días al despertar con ella en su cama. Inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a su amada, en su primer encuentro no había tenido el lujo de admirar toda su figura pero ahora que la veía se deleitaba la vista relamiéndose los labios.

Su piel era blanca y tersa, parecía una frágil y hermosa muñeca de porcelana, sus largos cabellos aculados cubrían sus firmes y redondeados senos que dicho sea de paso eran de envidiar, sus caderas ensanchadas mostraban que claramente era recientemente una mujer de la edad de 18 años, ella era simple y exquisitamente perfecta... y lo seria mas siendo humana.

Sabiendo que la sirena no accedería a tomarse la poción por las buenas, pues en su último encuentro ella había huido de él aterrada, entonces simplemente tendría que obligarla. Se metió dentro del contenedor de cristal estableciéndose a horcajadas sobre la bella sirena y acomodando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de ella, con delicadeza alzo su cuerpo sosteniéndola con un brazo.

El príncipe abrió la botella y tomó la pócima, acto segundo alzó el rostro de la peliazul y unió sus labios con los de ella obligando la poción a deslizarse por su boca y que la chica se lo tragara.

La sirena sintió un horrible sabor en su lengua y el liquido introduciéndose en su boca al paso que una lengua extrañamente familiar jugueteaba con las suya, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se altero al reconocer que el mismo humano del día anterior la estaba besando nuevamente, intento liberarse pero había muy poco espacio y se sentía débil, el oxigeno se le estaba acabando y termino trago forzosamente aquella horrenda pócima.

Finalmente el príncipe rompió el beso satisfecho, la sirena cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferro a él en un intento de que el suplicio que comenzaba a aquejarla desapareciera. Sentía un dolor punzante en cada parte de sí y era como si su cuerpo estuviera quemándose por dentro y todos sus órganos se dañaran lentamente, se removió con un quejido de dolor desesperada por que todo eso parara mientras sollozaba.

Naruto no la soltó en ningún momento la mantuvo entre apretada contra su pecho evitando así que con sus bruscos movimientos se hiciera más daño y solo disminuyo su agarre hasta que ella dejo de moverse, al soltarla se dio cuenta que ella había quedado inconsciente y su aleta por arte de magia se convertían en unas suaves y cremosas piernas, Shikamaru entró sin molestarse en tocar encontrándose al príncipe encima de una bella joven desnuda y parecía como si Naruto fuera a violarla.

-Su majestad, entiendo que este ansioso pero generalmente esos actos se reservan para la noche de bodas-comentó con toda la intención de fastidiar al heredero al trono del reino.

-Callate Shikamaru-gruño levemente cubriendo el cuerpo de su futura esposa en un mini ataque de celos, nadie más que él podía ver su glorioso cuerpo desnudo.

-Bueno, como usted es el príncipe supongo que puede hacer lo que sea-dijo mientras el Naruto alzaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y la cargaba al mejor estilo nupcial importándole poco que estuviera desnuda y mojada pero fijándose que su ministro no tuviera vista de ella.

-Ponte a organizar todo lo de la ceremonia, quiero casarme con ella cuanto antes.

-Lo que tú ordenes-hizo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio sonrió victorioso al admirar el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-No tardes en despertar querida-susurró caminando en dirección a su habitación.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba soñando, un bello sueño donde ella era una pequeña niña humana y sonreía felizmente con otros dos humanos adultos a su lado, una era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y otro era un señor de cabellos castaños, ella se divertía con ellos en aquellos jardines llenos de rosas y a lo lejos lo vio, era un chico mayor que ella pero no lograba ver su rostro, solo sabía que era alguien a quien le tenía mucho afecto...

Se despertó sobresaltada y lo primero que notó fue el dolor que sentía donde se supone debería estar su aleta una sensación extraña y un sentimiento no muy grato la invadieron ni que pudiera notar a la sombra parada cerca de la ventada que observaba a detalle todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, la joven alzó levemente la sabana que la cubría notando que no tenía su aleta sino piernas, no podía creerlo, se había convertido en una humana.

-Veo que ya has despertado querida-el príncipe se acercó a ella con lentos pasos.

La rubia notó la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de esconderlo de esos ojos que la devoraban por completo e instintivamente la hacían sentirse avergonzada, tomó la sabana contra su pecho tapado con ella su cuerpo, cosa extraña ya que en el mar solía andar prácticamente desnuda pero en esta ocasión esto le causaba una sensación muy extraña.

Naruto emitió una risita.

-De mi es la única persona de la que no deberías esconder tu cuerpo-dijo con voz seductiva que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la peliazul, una inquietante sensación de peligro y excitación la invadía de manera incomprensible para su inocente mente.

Él se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella y deslizo la mano por sus sedosos cabellos, la joven cerró los ojos un poco asustada y tembló ligeramente.

-No tengas miedo-se acercó lentamente a susurrarle al oído-Si te portas bien no te haré daño, después de todo no quiero que le suceda nada a mi futura reina.

Esas palabras le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría a la temblorosa joven.

-¿Reina?-abrió los ojos mirando al rubio con sorpresa entendiendo de inmediato que sin lugar a dudas él era un príncipe.

-Así es-tomo con extrema suavidad una mano de la peliazul entrelazándola con la suya saboreando el contacto sin oposición con ella-Te dije que serias mi esposa querida-murmuró siniestramente de tal forma que fue perfectamente escuchado por la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos con desconcierto alejándose lo más posible de aquel joven, solo pudo hacerse para atrás un par de centímetros antes de chocar con el respaldo de la cama sintiéndose acorralada por la mirada fiera y llena de lujuria que aquellos celestes ojos le dedicaban.

-¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?-le preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo y sonar con un poco de coraje del que obviamente carecía.

Él estaba más cerca y su otra mano se poso en la mejilla de la joven.

-Hice que mis hombres te buscaran en el mar y te forcé a tomar la poción que me dio una bruja para convertirse en humana-confeso con desinterés como si secuestrar a una sirena fuera la cosa más normal del rubio, no fueron los hechos, si no la sinceridad y frialdad con la que declaro haberlo hecho lo que preocupo un poco a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

-¿Por qué?-repitió el príncipe con burla-Para casarte conmigo claro está-declaró con sorna como si aquello fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme-replico ella con cierto nerviosismo por la cercanía del hombre.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?-sentenció girándola para después empujarla sobre la cama y estableciéndose encima de ella-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas y puedes intentar ser feliz a mi lado o...-lamió sensualmente la mejilla de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera-Podemos hacer esto por las malas y te forzare a someterte ante mí. Tú decides mi sirenita, pero ten en cuenta una cosa... nunca te voy a dejar ir-le susurró oscuramente al oído.

La chica sintió su piel erizarse.

-No...-dijo en tono apenas audible.

-¿No?-repitió el príncipe en tono incrédulo y tomó las muñecas de la chica estableciéndolas sobre su cabeza-No tienes derecho a negarte y no deberías hacerlo cuando estamos en esta situación donde yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera-murmuró atacando el cuello de la ojiperla.

-Ah...-gimió levemente Hinata al sentir los labios y la lengua del príncipe jugando con su cuello haciéndola sentir extraña-¿Qu-que estás haciendo?-preguntó nerviosamente pues aun entre las sirenas la pobre peliazul pecaba de inocente.

-Demostrándote lo mucho que te deseo como mi esposa-el rubio la beso apasionadamente en los labios asegurándose de tenerla total y completamente bajo su control.

De nuevo ese sentimiento extraño invadía a Hinata al sentir como una mano del príncipe viajaba por la silueta de su cuerpo dejando una estela de calor a cada tramo de piel que rozaba, se estremeció al sentir como con sus dedos presionaba la parte baja de su cintura en donde se sentía algo mojada, aun no podía comprender que era lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo con ella y por qué había humedad en esa zona que el joven estaba acariciando pero aquello la hizo gemir nuevamente de manera muy erótica que no hizo más que subir la temperatura del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Pareces ser muy sensible sirenita...-susurró con voz lujuriosa tan solo acariciando la virginal flor de la joven debajo de él-Me encargare de estimularte más hasta que el más mínimo roce de nuestros cuerpos te lleve a la locura...

Ella respiraba agitadamente sintiéndose embriagada por el aroma del príncipe ¿Por que de repente se sentía así? Él iba a besarla nuevamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Su majestad, necesitamos que decida algunas cosas sobre la boda, lo requieren en el despacho.

Naruto miró a la puerta con algo de irritación, tal como vino el sirviente se retiró y el rubio maldijo por lo bajo poniéndose de pie liberando a la sirena de su agarre.

-Te has salvado querida pero después tendremos más tiempo para hacer eso-sonrió malignamente ante la última palabra-Las sirvientas vendrán a atenderte en un momento mientras tanto solo que date aquí-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que la chica se sonrojaba-Nos vemos luego-salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando algo desconcertada a la chica.

No entendía que era eso que él rubio le había hecho sentir pero por alguna extraña razón lo había disfrutado, incluso se había quedado con ganas de más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado jeje, no tengo mucho que decir respecto al cap.**

Gaby hyuga: Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, no tardara más de 10 capítulos asi que ve disfrutándolos.

Lavi-hime 4E -3 : bueno, tengo muchos otros trabajos pendientes asique la progresión de este fic será algo lenta.

XkanakoX: A pesar de que te lo advertí- no puedo prometerte que no va a terminar igual que el otro fic, aunque quizás los comentarios favorezcan las historia y me hagan pensar en no terminarlo en tragedia, tal vez.

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan : la traje y espero que la hayas disfrutado mujajaja

una chica: Es que no me da tiempo jeje. Pues como ya dije no puedo prometer que no terminara en tragedia, eso depende mucho de los comentarios y que bueno que tu si hiciste caso a mi advertencia.

Rocio Hyuga: Yo amo la forma en que tú escribes, la verdad si es que no te he dejado comentarios era porque para empezar no quería involucrarme con nada que no fuera Rin y len, pero luego vino el final de Naruto, se me acabaron los fics de Rin y Len y me puse a leer de otras cosas como locas, te aseguro que no hay historia Naruhina que no haya leído ya en español pero nunca deje en ninguna comentarios porque me daba flojera y recientemente comencé a hacer fics de esta pareja y ver que tu me dejaste un comentario me sorprendió asi que te lo agradezco…. Espero que actualices pronto la audiencia del jucio, sineto que moriré de intriga.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El apuesto príncipe estaba algo fastidiado, había estado a punto de pasar un buen rato con su sensual futura esposa, momento que se fue al caño gracias a uno de sus sirvientes pero no tenía más opción si quería casarse lo más pronto posible y claro que quería pues lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era disfrutar su noche de bodas.

Hinata aún se sentía un poco desorientada, las cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado con demasiada rapidez, esta mañana ella era una sirena lista para salir del viaje y recorrer las aguas del mar como siempre lo hacía y de la nada había sido convertida en humana, aparte del hecho de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y rodeada de extraños por alguna razón el rubio le daba un aire familiar aun cuando le provocaba algo de temor.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que al cuarto entraran inmediatamente 3 sirvientas.

-Oh, pero si es una belleza-dijo una de ellas acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo será más cuando la preparemos para el baile de compromiso de esta noche-dijo una rubia inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

-Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó una peliverde.

-Hinata…-respondió tímidamente sonrojada por la cercanía de esas tres que se encontraban inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

-Soy Amaru-se presentó la más efusiva de las sirvientas-Ellas son Shion y Fuu, nosotras nos encargaremos de dejarla hermosa para esta noche así que hay que darnos prisa que no tarda en anochecer-dijo jalando a la confundida peliazul del brazo.

.

.

.

Después de darle un baño y vestir a la joven apropiadamente para la ocasión la pelirroja se encontraba peinando el suave cabello de la chica. Hinata en realidad no entendía por qué los humanos usaban tantas capas de ropa pero debía admitir que le gustaba la textura del hermoso vestido lila que estaba vistiendo.

-Su boda con el príncipe sin duda será magnifica, hay muchas doncellas que desearían ser usted Hinata-sama-dijo Fuu colocando unos adornos en el peinado de la joven.

-Sí, es cierto, el príncipe es muy amable, gentil y caballeroso, usted es muy afortunada de que la haya elegido como su esposa-comentó Shion soñadora, más de una habría deseado estar en lugar de la bella pelizul.

-¿Gentil y amable? A mí no me lo pareció-dijo tristemente Hinata recordando la forma en la que lo conoció, había sido brusco con ella al tomarla y besarla de manera casi salvaje además de que prácticamente la tenían ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Ella había planeado escapar pero en cuestión de segundos desechó la idea porque para empezar esas tres chicas no le quitaron la vista en ningún momento, no tenía a donde ir y para colmo de males ni siquiera podía caminar por su propia cuenta, fue muy vergonzoso pero las sirvientas tuvieron que hacer todo por ella diciéndole que era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrara a caminar, no entendía como los humanos podían andar como sin nada cuando a ella le costaba mantenerse en pie y dar un solo paso resultaba terriblemente doloroso.

Fuera quien fuera la persona que las sirvientas describían definitivamente no era la persona con la que se había encontrado ese día cerca de la playa.

-Eso es porque usted aun no lo conoce bien, pero si se da tan solo unos momentos le aseguro que vera como es en realidad-habló Fuu intentando animar a la joven de orbes luna.

La puerta sonó y de inmediato entró en príncipe, las tres sirvientas hicieron una inclinación respetuosa esperando órdenes del soberano.

-Chicas, se pueden retirar, yo llevare a mi prometida a la fiesta-informó el príncipe.

Amaru y las demás salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos futuros esposos, Naruto se acercó a su sirenita y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa totalmente diferente a cualquier otra que la hubiera mostrado, la peliazul abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendida por lo curiosamente familiar y reconfortante que esa sonrisa era.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-le preguntó acercándose a ella al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano-Sé que no estas familiarizada con caminar pero es muy fácil una vez que te acostumbras.

Ella tomó su mano algo dudosa y se puso de pie pero al intentar dar un paso casi se estrella contra el piso si no fuera porque el príncipe la sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? Si quieres no es necesario que bajemos a la fiesta, podemos quedarnos aquí tu y yo solos-le susurró sensualmente a la chica quien se sonrojo inmediatamente al recordar la escena de horas antes, algo le decía que no estaba segura quedándose a solas con el príncipe en esa habitación, se sentía como un conejito asustado a punto de ser devorada por un astuto zorro.

-N-No… quiero bajar y ver como es la fiesta solo que no poder caminar mucho-dijo con dulzura y nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes por eso, basta con que estés sentada en la mesa del banquete.

Naruto ayudó a Hinata en cada paso que dio hasta que finalmente llegaron a los amplios jardines del castillo en donde fueron presentados ante la multitud que miraban con alegría y sorpresa la belleza sobre humana de su futura reina.

-Con ustedes el príncipe Namikase y su prometida

Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente y Hinata se dio cuenta de algo, al presentarla como su prometida no habían dicho su nombre, ella se había encontrado con Naruto apenas el día anterior y jamás le dijo su nombre, organizo todo en tiempo récord y él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella ¿Cómo podía de buenas a primeras afirmar que se casaría con una desconocida?

El príncipe la guio a la mesa principal sentándose con ella a su lado. Hinata se limitó a observar al rubio durante prácticamente todo el tiempo que ella permaneció sentada. De alguna manera él era diferente al joven egoísta que pensó que era la primera vez que se vieron, se notaba que convivía muy bien con sus súbditos, todos parecían estar genuinamente felices por él, en la fiesta se notaban varias clases de personas mezcladas no solo había gente de la clase alta.

No era como en el reino de las sirenas donde no convivían entre clases, las sirenas de la clase alta no se dignaban a ver a los de la clase media y a las fiestas del palacio submarino solo podían asistir los nobles y unos cuantos de la clase alta, en cambió en ese lugar todos convivían con todos y ella veía a los niños acercarse al príncipe muy animadamente y él los escuchaba y hasta jugaba con ellos.

-Extraño…-susurró ella.

-El príncipe parece muy buena persona ¿No es verdad Hinata-sama?

Ella miró al pelinegro que tomaba asiento aun lado de ella.

-¿C-Como sabe mi nombre?-preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Las sirvientas, me lo dijeron-sonrió Shikamaru-Al final Naruto no era como lo intuías ¿No es verdad?

Ella miró nuevamente al rubio todo rastro de arrogancia y egoísmo había desaparecido de él, sus súbditos al parecer le tenían respeto y afecto pues bromeaban y reían con él, no parecía que el Namikase fuera un soberano tirano como lo había pensado pese a la primera impresión que le dio.

-No lo es-confesó sin quitarle al rubio la vista de encima y sin darse cuenta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Creí que era algún tipo de príncipe malcriado y egoísta que sobre ponía sus intereses ante los demás pero…

-Todos adoran al príncipe, él es una muy buena persona y sin duda será un buen gobernante, sin embargo aún no tiene pleno control del reino ya que no puede ser coronado rey si no se casa, aun con sus propios problemas él jamás dejo de preocuparse por sus súbditos teniéndolos como su prioridad, sin embargo sabes-hizo una pequeña pausa-otros países creen que para el todo es un juego, los otros reinos creen que el nuestro carece de estabilidad ya que a nuestro príncipe no será rey si no consigue a su reina. En un principio él no quería tomar una esposa pero los consejeros amenazaron con destituirlo de su cargo y entonces tuvo que buscar una prometida.

-Si él necesitaba a una reina pudo haber escogido a cualquier otra chica-comentó desviando la mirada.

-Pudo haberlo hecho pero el suele ser verdaderamente problemático, tu pareces ser una buena chica estoy seguro que no le causaras problemas como las mimadas princesas ni las damas interesadas que querían desposarse con él-suspiró cansado-En ocasiones Naruto se comporta como un joven mimado y egoísta, esta vez su capricho fue tenerte porque creo que ve en ti a alguien similar con quien no pudo estar, casualmente ella tenía tú mismo nombre.

La revelación removió algo en el interior de Hinata.

-Una humana…-murmuró antes de darse cuenta que el rubio se acercaba tomándola de la mano.

-Bueno princesa, los súbditos quieren ver bailar a la futura reina con su prometido-le susurró al oído captando la atención de la distraída ojiluna quien al momento de percatarse de su presencia dio un respingo sonrojándose intensamente por la violación a su espacio personal.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no sé bailar…-dijo cohibida y temblorosa reprendiéndose por la risita de Naruto ante su reacción.

-No te preocupes, solo sígueme el paso ¿Si?-le sonrió.

La joven asistió poniéndose de pie con ayuda del rubio y caminando con él hasta la pista, comenzaron a danzar, andar no le resultaba tan difícil pero si cansado así que con el fin de no agotar todas sus fuerzas se apoyó en el cuerpo del príncipe mientras bailaban.

-Lo sé… -susurró extrañamente entristecida-Sé que necesitas casarte para darle estabilidad al reino, sé que eres una buena persona pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera conmigo?-le preguntó.

EL Namikase soltó una risita.

-Pensé que si me portaba intimidante contigo conseguiría obligarte a casarte conmigo… ya has de saber que rechacé a todas las otras doncellas… simplemente ninguna de ellas me parecía adecuada para ser mi esposa, por el bien de mi reino me habría casado con cualquier mujer pero mis súbditos querían verme feliz, entonces pensé-acarició la mejilla de la ojiluna con tal devoción que parecía amar con locura a la joven frente a él-Pensé que no debía desperdiciar la única vez en mi vida que podía ser egoísta con algo tan importante… Tal vez creas que es una tontería pero desde el momento en que te vi me enamore de ti y me dije a mi mismo que tenía que hacerte mía a como diera lugar.

Hinata se tensó un segundo pero fue relajada por el tacto del príncipe sobre sus labios, soltó un suspiro al sentir sus dedos acariciar sus labios cuales pétalos de flor, la mirada penetrante del rubio la hacía sentir cohibida pero sus orbes celestes mantenían hipnotizada su mirada, era como si él poco a poco fuera atrapándola en su encanto.

-No puedes… -hizo una ligera pausa presa del embriagante aroma que el príncipe poseía-casarte conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…

-¿Acaso eso importa?-besó la frente de la joven y la estrecho en sus brazos dejando que escuchara el ritmo acelerado de su corazón-Lo único que sé es que te quiero conmigo y eso me basta para casarnos, no te pido que me ames… solo quiero mantenerte a mi lado a como dé lugar. Tal vez es eso que llaman amor a primera vista, pero siento que si logre encontrarte es porque estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

-Hinata…

-¿Hmm?-la soltó mirando su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Hinata-dijo apretándose contra su pecho sonrojada al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro.

-Hinata…-sonrió con calidez al pronunciar ese nombre-Después de todo encontré una Hinata -susurró inaudiblemente más para sí mismo.

El recuerdo de una niña revoloteo por su mente, sus padres estaban en el país del otro lado del mar visitando a viejos amigos, ellos solían tener una hermosa hija que había muerto hace mucho tiempo y la chica entre sus brazos le recordaba a esa peliazul que había sido su prometida.

.

.

.

Hinata pensó que tal vez no era tan malo casarse con el príncipe, después de todo era por una buena causa y siendo humana era casi como si la maldición que le impusieron hubiera desparecido, pero sin duda seguía ahí, no sabía exactamente como la convirtieron en humana ni si eso era eterno ya que no había podido preguntarle a Naruto tan ocupado como estaba con los asuntos del reino y la boda, de prometió que después de su boda tendrían más tiempo para convivir.

La joven no presto mucha importancia cuando le dijeron que no podía salir del castillo si no era estrictamente acompañada por una sirvienta y dos guarda espaldas además de que estaba estrictamente prohibido que ella se acercara al mar, bueno, el castillo estaba en lo más alto cerca de un risco a lado del mar y considerando esto la orden no era tanto como "no te acerques al mar" si no un "no entres al agua" lo cual no podía hacer desde el castillo a menos que quisiera suicidarse saltando del risco la cual era su forma más fácil de llegar al mar pero sin duda siendo humana no sobreviviría a la caída.

Ciertamente Hinata no tenía ninguna posibilidad de regresar al mar, las sirenas odian a los humanos siendo una de ellos era imposible que volviera al reino acuático, pero no le importaba, le dieron la oportunidad de huir de un lugar en donde era odiada y de ninguna manera planeaba regresar al mar solo para ser maltratada por las otras sirenas, como humana todos la adoraban y le habían mostrado la calidez que tanta falta le había hecho, su única preocupación era que ya jamás podría volver a ver a Toneri.

El albino había sido en todo el mar el único que se había preocupado por ella después de Kurenai y continuamente le mostraba calidez y afecto, eso tal vez hubiera hecho que Hinata se enamorara de él si no fuera porque se había dejado en claro que esa podía ser la cosa más dolorosa de su vida y solo ocasionara más odio por parte del rey Hamura en su contra.

Tal vez la razón por la que Naruto se le hacía vagamente familiar era dado a las similitudes con Toneri, la forma cordial en que trataba a todos y como siempre se preocupaba por lo que sucedía con ella, sin darse cuenta poco a poco los pensamientos de la ojiperla eran monopolizados por el príncipe Namikase, empezaba a sentirse más atraída por él.

Naruto notaba como ella se sonrojaba por su cercanía y la dulce forma en que ella sonreía mirándolo desde lejos pensando que no se percataba de su presencia, las cosas iban sucediendo muy rápido y la poca convivencia que tenían la disfrutaban al máximo y así fue hasta que solo faltaba un día para la gran boda a la que todos en el reino estaban invitados.

-Naruto-sama, sus invitados de los reinos vecinos han aceptado la invitación y confirmaron que vendrían a presenciar su unión con su prometida, todos excepto Hisashi Hyuga y su esposa a pesar de que sus padres intentaron convencerlos-informo uno de los sirvientes del castillo.

-¿Dijeron porque razón no vendrían?-interrogó el príncipe dándole la espalda mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Usted sabe exactamente por qué no han aceptado venir…-dijo Shikamaru-Mañana es el 12° aniversario de la muerte de su única hija, la princesa Hinata Hyuga.

-Te pedí que jamás volvieras a mencionar ese nombre frente a mí-dijo el Namikase mirando a su ministro algo irritado.

-Pues lo lamento mucho su majestad-se disculpó hipócritamente el pelinegro-Por mucho que usted quiera olvidar a su ex-prometida no está logrando nada remplazándola con Hinata-sama, sé que su capricho con la señorita es porque es igual a su prometida fallecida de la cual usted se había enamorado, pero el remplazarla a la larga no solo lo lastimara a usted sino también a ella.

-Shikamaru, retírate, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-siseó irritado.

-Puedes negarlo Naruto, pero eso no cambia la realidad-comentó retirándose del lugar.

El rubio golpeo su escritorio con furia contenida, el otro sirviente se fue detrás del ministro dejando al príncipe con su ira.

Desde el momento en que la vio fue cautivado con la pequeña niña de cuatro años hija de los reyes del país vecino, el solía ir al reino del otro lado del mar para visitarla, ella era tan linda y llena de vida, por desgracia un año después de su convivencia con ella su Hinata murió en el mar cuando una tormenta azotó el barco en el que Hiashi y su esposa venían de visita a su reino y ella aparentemente murió ahogada.

Naruto tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sobrevivido y poder reencontrarse con ella algún día, sabía que sus tíos no estaban diciendo la verdad, debió de haber sucedido algo más de lo que jamás supo y seguía sin saber pese a las investigaciones que había llevado en torno al asunto.

Las leyendas de las sirenas habían existido desde tiempos inmemorables, el cuento de "La sirenita" era la anécdota más popular en cuanto estas míticas criaturas y contaba la historia de una de ellas, Ariel, que se había enamorado de un humano cambiando su voz con una bruja marina para que esta la hiciera humana para poder estar a su lado, al final lograba conquistar al príncipe y vivían felices para siempre.

Muy pocos sabían que esa historia en realidad fue real y que no tenía un final feliz como se contaba, a decir verdad el príncipe se casaba con otra chica y la sirenita cumpliendo su trato con la bruja terminaba convertida en espuma de mar.

Lo curioso de esa historia es que había sido escrita por Hisashi Hyuga, el hermano gemelo del rey, de quien cuyo último deseo antes de morir había sido dar a conocer el cuento de la sirenita, cuando Naruto fue lo suficiente mente mayor y dispuso de los recuerdos necesarios comenzó a investigar sobre lo acontecido e inevitablemente llego a los manuscritos del gemelo del rey Hyuga.

En ellos encontró la verdadera historia de la sirenita comenzando el hecho de que su verdadero nombre era Hizana, una chica que Hiashi había encontrado en la playa y a la que le habían dado asilo en el castillo, Hizana no podía hablar y le costaba caminar bien y Hisahi fue quien todo el tiempo la estuvo ayudando descubriendo que esta estaba enamorada de su gemelo.

El final, Hizana había preferido morir antes que salvarse y matar a Hiashi para no volverse espuma de mar y Hisashi había descubierto lo que realmente era ella demasiado tarde, presa de la tristeza por perder a la joven de sus sueños, Hisashi enfermo dejándose morir no sin antes dejar el cuento como su legado.

Naruto no le presto atención a la historia y hasta la olvido puesto que su único objetivo era encontrar revelar el misterio de lo que había sucedido con Hinata pero nunca llego a nada.

Al final el apuesto príncipe había estado intentando olvidarse de su linda Hinata pero simplemente no podía, cuando se encontró con la sirenita no pudo evitar notar su parecido con su fallecida prometida y de inmediato lo embrujó la belleza de esta chica.

Tenía que ser suya.

Finalmente el ansiado día de la boda llegó, para Hinata las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, lo siguiente que supo fue que ya se encontraba frente al altar con el príncipe sonriendo le de manera cariñosa.

Quizás su cariño hacia él aún no se convertía en amor pero sin lugar a dudas todo comenzaba con un enamoramiento, con algo de miedo no pudo evitar pensar en lo que llegaría a suceder en el futuro, temía que comenzaran a suceder cosas malas.

Le preocupaba de cierta forma todo a su al rededor ¿Qué tal si de la nada la gente comenzaba a odiarla y la trataban de igual manera que en el mar? ¿Y si el efecto de ser humana pasaba y tenía que volver al mar a la fuerza?

Naruto también estaba algo nervioso y un poco deprimido de que sus padres no estuvieran presentes, tras mucha insistencia habían logrado convencer a los Hyuga de ir a su reino pero al parecer no podían zarpar por una tormenta y llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente, notó que Hinata parecía genuinamente conflictuada y se olvidó de sus problemas para reconfortarla.

Las preguntas que se hacia la ojiperla se disiparon cuando el príncipe la beso después de que los hubieran declarado marido y mujer, la sensación de aquel beso era extrañamente cálida y de alguna manera nostálgica.

Era un beso como el que había recibido de un chico muchos años atrás cuando aún era una humana que vivía con su familia antes de que los rey del mar la maldijeran convirtiéndola en una sirena...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Tal vez, tal y como el amor que Hisashi le tuvo a Hizana nadie entendería lo profundos que eran los sentimientos de ella, la pobre e ingenua sirenita que quería experimentar el amor termino perdiendo la vida a causa de su deseo, dando se cuenta al final que en el corazón no se puede mandar, de haber podido ella se habría enamorado de Hisashi, pero tristemente se enamoro de una persona cuyo corazón ya había sido robado.

Hamura y Shiori, los gobernantes del mundo marino y padres del príncipe Toneri y la princesa Hisana, buscaron desesperadamente a su hija en cuanto esta desapareció, enviaron centinelas a los lugares más remotos del mar pero no encontraron pistas de la princesa, hundidos en tristeza comenzaron a perder la fe en encontrarla y rogaron a la diosa de los mares que les ayudara a encontrar a su hija, sin embargo sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas si no hasta años mas tarde.

Se enteraron gracias a la Hechicera de coral, que su adorada hija había hecho un trato con la bruja marina para así estar a lado de su amado pero a causa de su amor no correspondido y en cumplimento del trato con la bruja marina, la princesa termino convertida en espuma de mar.

La ira de los reyes fue tal que juraron venganza contra el Hiashi culpándolo directamente de la muerte de su hija pues el soberano se paseaba campante con su esposa y costas de esa felicidad Hizana había perdido la vida.

Cuando Hiashi y Hana viajaban directamente al país vecino fue el momento perfecto para que el rey y la reina de la sirenas ejecutaran su tan clamada venganza, se habían enterado sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña princesita que en ese entonces contaba con 5 años de edad ¿Por qué no hacerle sentir a los humanos lo mismo que ellos sintieron cuando perdieron a su hija?

El barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta causada por los reyes del mar quienes se presentaron sobre un torrente de agua ante Hiashi y Hana.

-"Ustedes los causantes de la muerte de nuestra hija deben pagar por lo que hicieron"-declaró Hamura con voz estridente, la frialdad ocultaba en sus amenazantes ojos la ira y el desprecio que sentía por aquellos humanos, asesinarlos habría sido demasiado piadoso de su parte, como bien dicen, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

-"Como consecuencia de sus actos sentirán lo mismo que nosotros al perder a nuestra adorada hija"-completo Shiori chasqueando los dedos.

El movimiento del agua se hizo violento y por debajo de esta podía verse una sombra ascendiendo hacia el barco, en tan solo un par de segundos un enorme calmar hizo emerger sus tentáculos enrollándose en el navío provocando que este casi se volcara, la temible bestia marina arrastro sus extremidades hacia la reina Hana arrebatándole a su hija que se escondía temerosa detrás de ella, y la jaló a lo más profundo de los mares, Hiashi no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

-"¡Hinata!"-gritó la madre de la pequeña princesa estirando su mano en un intento por alcanzarla, los ojos asustados de la pequeña fueron lo último que ella vio antes de que la silueta de su hija se perdiera en la oscuridad del agua del océano.

Hana intento desesperadamente saltar para alcanzarla pero fue detenida por su esposo quien a pesar de la conmoción procuraba no perder la cordura ante la situación.

-"Ella no morirá, su hija seguirá viva, pero ustedes pasaran sus días con el dolor de haberla perdido para siempre pues no volverán a verla jamás, sentirán entonces el dolor de haber perdido un ser amado, pasaran por lo mismo por lo que nosotros pasamos."

-"¡Hinata!"-los desgarradores gritos de su madre no alcanzaron los oídos de la pequeña niña, todo lo que vio fue burbujas de aire escapar de sus labios antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad para luego olvidar quien o que era en realidad.

Las sirenas son muy vengativas, como parte de su venganza contra sus padres Hinata fue maldecida, se convirtió en una sirena odiada por todos debido a ser la hija de los causantes de la muerte de la adorada princesa Hizana y sin ser plenamente consciente del motivo ella lloro en silencio lo cruel que había sido con ella el destino.

.

.

.

La peliazul salió de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente termino lo que parecía ser una eterna ceremonia de coronación, después de la boda coronaron al rey, sinceramente Hinata se sentía un poco mareada de haber estado dando vueltas todo el día, había ayudado a la preparar los últimos detalles tanto de la boda como de la coronación y al final ambas ceremonias le parecieron muy aburridas pero decidió guardarse su comentario pues todos se habían esforzado para hacer de ese día uno inolvidable en la historia del reino, finalmente llegaron a la recepción.

-Di ah~-le dijo el príncipe acercando un trozo del pastel a la boca de la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la acción de su ahora esposo pero sin pensárselo abrió la boca y saboreó el delicioso pastel que los cocineros habían hecho especialmente para ella.

Muy difusamente podía recordar el haber saboreado manjares como los que había probado, las sirenas no tenían mucha necesidad de comer pero la comida del fondo marino era muy diferente a la terrestre.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia después de haber sido arrastrada a las profundidades marinas se sintió muy desorientada, no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido ni que sería de ella pues no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla, por los alrededores hasta ser encontrada por Kurenai quien se hizo cargo de ella hasta su muerte.

Aun había costumbres humanas que Hinata no podía entender pues haber sido sirena por mucho tiempo había hecho que olvidara de las pocas cosas que sabía a la edad de 5 años, Kurenai no le había dicho mucho de sí misma y cuando ella quería sacar el tema a resaltar para saber sobre antes de que despertara perdida en al mar la pelinegra entristecía no queriendo hablar de ello.

-Gracias Naruto-le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A mi señora le gustaría bailar conmigo?-dijo caballerosamente extendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto-afirmó tomando la mano del joven.

Había cierta similitud entre algunas costumbres de mar y de tierra, las bodas por ejemplo se realizaban casi de la misma manera que en la tierra pero Hinata podía decir que le gustaba más la forma en que se celebraba una boda con los humanos.

Otra cosa que sabía era acerca del baile, aunque claro que le costó algo de trabajo aprender eso porque entre las sirenas era distinto y aun no estaba 100% acostumbrada a sus piernas.

Sintió la mano de Naruto en su cintura y comenzó a danzar con él apoyándose en su cuerpo pues estaba cansada del ajetreo de ese día, bailaron por un buen rato perdiendo la noción del tiempo e ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, pero Naruto no se iba a conformar solo con eso por siempre.

El rubio deslizo la mano por la espalda de la joven sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba al contacto, el vestido de Hinata era sin tirantes y completamente abierto de la parte de atrás por lo cual el rey podía tener contacto directo con su suave piel.

-Na...Naruto no hagas eso-le pidió sonrojada, una sensación increíblemente reconfortante pero bochornosa la invadió en ese instante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da cosquillas?-sonrió burlonamente.

-Mmnn...-emitió un leve gemido ante el sensual toque del ojiazul.

-Tal vez sea hora de ir a nuestra habitación ¿No lo crees cariño?

-¿Eh?... supongo-dijo sin comprender la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de su esposo.

Cuando Naruto llevó a Hinata a los aposentos reales ella no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, aun en el mundo de las sirenas ella era demasiado inocente para saber que se hacía en la noche de bodas y la verdad nunca le había preguntado a su mentora, además de que dudaba seriamente el casarse algún día debido al odio que todos le tenían.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo el rubio fue asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta y para cuando se dio vuelta la peliazul ya se había quitado el incomodo vestido blanco y estaba buscando una bata para dormir.

-Vaya Hinata, no esperaba que estuvieras tan ansiosa-dijo poniendo las manos sobre las caderas de la semi-desnuda chica y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta quien dio un respingo.

-Naruto...-susurró ella algo cohibida de su toque, las manos del rubio y estas se deslizaron a sus pechos comenzando a inducirle un suave masaje que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo-¿Que... estas haciendo?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Solo intento hacerte sentir bien cariño, deja que yo te de un masaje por todo el cuerpo-dijo comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello.

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse mareada y abochornada por las sensaciones que la inundaban, las caricias hacían que su cuerpo se sentí era de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado y soltaba suspiros involuntariamente mientras empezaba a sentir caliente y húmedo ahí abajo.

-¿Se siente bien?-le preguntó el rubio juguetonamente a la chica mientras deslizaba suavemente las manos por el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Mmnnn...ah... si...-susurró perdida en el placer que las caricias de Naruto le generaban-Pero me... siento extraña en la parte de abajo...

-¿Aquí?-dijo presionando la zona intima de la chica y ganándose un audible gemido por parte de ella.

-No... ah... mmnng... no toques ahí-musito difícilmente luchando por detener las caricias del chico en su intimidad.

-¿Por solo unos besos y caricias ya estas húmeda Hinata?-dijo el rubio burlonamente-Tal vez sea mejor terminar esto en la cama.

Naruto cayó sobre la cama con Hinata debajo de él mientras mantenía un fijo agarre en sus muñecas, la mirada de ella demostraba confusión, Hinata no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a suceder, el joven se deleito con la mirada de la chica debajo de él, su figura perfecta, sus senos redondeados, sus blancas y suaves piernas, sus rosados y adictivos labios, todo le incitaba a hacerle a su esposa lo que ella no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Eres hermosa-susurro acercando su rostro al de ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-Eres la mujer más perfecta para mi... no quisiera hacerle esto a ninguna otra... la peliazul no notó el leve autoconvencimiento forzado en esas palabras, porque lo cierto era que a quien había deseado hacer su esposa era a la Hinata que vagamente recordaba como su prometida y a quien había sustituido con la hermosa sirena debajo suyo.

Comenzó a besar con avidez el cuello de la chica bajando hasta sus senos, el deseo y la lujurio lo habían invadido en un intento por desviar sus pensamientos del tema de su prometida, quería poder olvidarla y darle a su sirenita un verdadero matrimonio convencerse de que no la estaba utilizando pues ella no se merecía eso.

-¡Hinata!-gimió ella al sentir la juguetona lengua de su esposo sobre sus pechos, mordisqueaba, lamia y apretaba sus senos haciendo que la chica emitiera sonidos que solo le hacían excitaste cada vez más.

No podía aguantarlo, quería introducirse de una vez en el cuerpo de la ojiperla y reclamarla como suya pero no podía hacerlo tan deliberadamente o la lastimaría, la inocente Hinata no sabía lo que él le estaba haciendo.

-¿Te gusta lo que estas sintiendo, cariño?-le preguntó a la jadeante joven por debajo de él.

-Mi cuerpo se siente extraño...-dijo llevando las manos sobre su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente, de repente parecía que se había vuelto más sensible.

-Sólo disfrútalo-deslizó suavemente las bragas de la joven por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda y algo confundida.

El rey sonrió ante la inocencia de la chica lamió su muslo de forma ascendente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la Hinata.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ah!-gimió audible al sentir la traviesa lengua del rubio sobre su zona intima-Nnnggg... ahhh...

Quería hacer que su esposo dejara de hacer lo que hacía con su intimidad pero de alguna extraña forma era placentero, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de una sensación indescriptible que era la primera vez en toda su vida que experimentaba, solo podía desear más, apretó fuertemente las sabanas mientras se retorcía inútilmente para librarse de aquella extraña sensación.

El rey sostenía firmemente las caderas de la chica deleitándose con sus gemidos, estaba seguro que era el primero en escuchar esos sonidos eróticos saliendo se esos labios que se le hacían tan adictivos, finalmente la llevó al clima y bebió hasta la última gota de aquel néctar como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

La joven respiraba agitadamente con los cabellos revueltos y totalmente desnuda debajo de él, la visión era tan apetecible que él no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella en un feroz y ardiente beso. ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿Quién era ella? Su sirenita lograba hacer que se olvidara de absolutamente todo.

El rubio dejo a la joven embriagada de placer y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas para quedar tan desnudo como la chica dejándole ver su miembro palpitante y sediento de atención, ella lo miró extrañada sentada frente a él.

Hinata observó con sorpresa y guiada por la curiosidad se atrevió a tomar aquella cosa entre sus manos haciendo que Naruto emitiera un sonido similar al que ella había hecho momentos antes, fue para la joven casi un logró hacer que su esposo sintiera lo mismo que ella y quiso continuar con su experimento pero el rubio la recostó rápidamente sobre la cama enlazando sus manos con las de ella a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento querida pero no puedo permitir que me hagas llegar con un inocente toque, quiero oír mas de tus sensuales gemidos mi sirenita-le dijo con cierta ternura rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Hiaaaaaa!- sintió como con lentitud algo se adentraba a ella, no podía estar equivocada, era esa cosa de Naruto introduciéndose en ella.

-Eres muy estrecha... hugg-gimió levemente ante las sensación de las estrechas y cálidas paredes de su esposa apretando su miembro, le era difícil hacerse paso a través de ella sin desear comenzar con un delicioso vaivén contra su cuerpo.

-Naruto... para-pidió difícilmente conteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-Shhh, tranquila, relaja tu cuerpo-le dijo con suavidad acariciando la cabeza de su chica, quería tranquilizarla ya que no tenía ni la más ligera intención de parar.

-P-Pero... se siente ¡Ah!-gimió la rubia audible al sentir como su miembro chocaba con algo dentro de ella.

-Tranquila Hinata-beso la frente de la peliazul-Esto va a doler un poco-le advirtió antes de empujarse fuertemente de contra ella.

De una sola estocada rompió la barrera de su esposa y sofocó sus gritos sellándolos con su boca, las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de la ojiperla mientras se removía intentando que el rey se saliera de su interior pero el moverse solo generaba mas ficción entre sus cuerpos, se tranquilizó esperando que el dolor pasara.

Cuando Naruto sintió más relajado el cuerpo de la joven liberó su boca y con dulzura limpio las lágrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname Hinata, pero esto era necesario, seré lo más suave posible contigo y avísame si te duele ¿Si?

La chica de ojos llorosos asintió y con lentitud el joven comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dilatando su entrada, ella se tenso un poco apretando las manos del Rey y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Rápidamente el dolor fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en una oleada de placer, tomó todo el auto control del joven no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y penetrar salvaje mente el cuerpo de la chica una y otra vez, cuando comenzó a escuchar los sonidos eróticos y jadeos de la peliazul aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Cada vez iba más rápido y más profundo llegando hasta los lugares que tenía el honor de ser el primero y también ser el único que podía disfrutar, el placer y los gemidos llenaron rápidamente la habitación hasta el punto de que Naruto se tomó la libertad de ser un poco mas rudo con el sensual cuerpo de la ojiperla.

Tal vez debió hacerlo eso desde el primer día... la sensación de estar dentro de ella era exquisita, las paredes de la joven comenzaban a estrecharse y el no aguantaría más, se dejo ir dentro de ella llenándola con sus fluidos y apegándose tan fuerte que ambas pieles parecían fundirse en una.

Salió del interior de la chica arropándolos a ambos con las sabanas y rodeando el cuerpo de la peliazul con sus brazos, ella respiraba agitadamente y apenas pudo hablar, sintió como unos restos del líquido que Naruto había dejado en su interior resbalaban por sus piernas.

Hinata no podía negar que disfruto de todo el acto pero aun no tenía ni idea de lo que acababan de hacer, con inocencia miró los ojos de su esposo.

-Siento un líquido caliente ahí abajo... eso salió de ti ¿Verdad?-preguntó tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

-Así es-soltó una risita estampando un casto beso sobre la frente de la chica-Esto que acabamos de hacer te marca como completamente mía, no le puedes decir a nadie y solo puedes hacerlo conmigo. De ahora en adelante nadie más que yo puede ver tu cuerpo desnudo, solo yo puedo tocarte aquí-dijo posesivamente presionando la intimidad de la chica y sacándole un gemido-Solo yo puedo besarte y jugar con cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que acabamos de hacer?-preguntó algo confundida.

-Se llama hacer el amor y solo lo hacen las parejas casadas como tú y yo-le aclaró el rubio.

-No tenía ni idea-dicho escondiendo su rostro entre la sabanas muy avergonzada.

-Las parejas casadas pueden hacerlo sin restricciones cualquier día a cualquier hora y cuantas veces quieran.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó sorprendida destapándose-¿Eso se puede hacer mas de una vez?-preguntó algo cohibida.

-De hecho yo me quede con ganas de mas ¿tú no?-jaló juguetonamente la sabana dejándola completamente denuda de nuevo y se acercó como un tigre acechando a su presa

-Yo no... yo ...-fue interrumpida por los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos.

Hinata jamás se imaginó que la noche de bodas podía se eterna ni que se podía hacer el amor de tan distintas formas.

..

.

.

claudia.881 : XD la continuación llego con lemon incluido.

Sele-02 : Oye cy, la sukulencia llego XD, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Yami Meza : jaja, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas, gracias por el comentario, me alegra que este fic sea de tu agrado.

Dragon-hime: Ah… yeah, thanks. I am not god in English but thanks for the review. Me pregunto si tuviste problemas al leer este fic ya que con mis faltas de ortografía debió ser complicado entender algunas palabras.

Kyoko Nakamura: solo para aclarar, toneri si sabe que ella fue humana, después de todo él es el hijo de los reyes que la maldijeron.

GutenGaara: si, pobre, quien no desearía estar en su lugar XD.

Alma: y yo seguire tardándome en continuarla XD, perdón es que tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer e inicialmente la escritura solo habia sido por diversión durante mis ratos libres.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirenita 5

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación real llenándola de brillo y calidez, Hinata despertó encontrándose entre los brazos del príncipe que sostenían fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo temeroso de que en cualquier instante ella se fuera a alejar, se separó levemente intentando no despertar al ahora rey quien de inmediato la aprisionó posando un suave beso sobre la frente de su amada reina.

-Buenos días Hinata...-dijo con suave y seductora voz haciendo que la chica de sonrojara.

-Ah... buenos días Naruto... mm... tal vez ya deberíamos levantarnos-musitó la peliazul con algo de timidez.

-Quedémonos así un rato más-susurro él-Es muy cómodo.

-Ya debe ser como medio día-murmuró al notar la posición en la que el sol se encontraba-Que raro que las sirvientas no hayan venido a levantarnos o tal vez vinieron y estábamos tan dormidos que no las escuchamos-sopesó un poco extrañada de la situación, normalmente las sirvientas la levantaban temprano ya que el desayuno era servido a las 8 de la mañana.

-Por supuesto que no iban a venir, sería inapropiado si lo hicieran sabiendo que ayer fue nuestra noche de bodas-el soberano se apoyó en sus codos para posteriormente sentarse frente a la joven de orbes perlas a lado de él.

Hinata también se sentó, su estómago emitió un audible gruñido haciendo que se sonrojara avergonzada y el rubio soltó una risita.

-No te burles-se quejó ella tímidamente haciendo un puchero que Naruto catalogó como tierno.

-Tranquila-acarició su cabeza como si ella solo fuera una niña-Supongo que será mejor que nos demos presa y bajemos a desayunar-anuncio el soberano poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su desnudes con una bata.

La joven reina desde luego intento imitar la acción de su esposo pero al intentar ponerse de pie el dolor punzante en su zona baja hizo que emitiera un suave quejido del cual su pareja se percató inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?

Con preocupación se acercó a la joven sabiendo perfectamente a que se debía su dolor, sin embargo una expresión de terror invadió el rostro de la peliazul al no saber qué era lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, ¿Era acaso una señal de que su tiempo como humana se había acabado? ¿Se vería obligada a regresar al mar?

Aterrada por sus suposiciones rogó por estar equivocada, no quería tener que volver a ser una sirena, no quería tener que vivir en el mar nuevamente y sobre todo no quería alejarse de Naruto, puede que el tiempo que ambos pasaron juntos fuera relativamente poco pero para Hinata había sido más que suficiente para acostumbrarse a su familiar presencia, él le producía una sensación de seguridad y comodidad que sabía que no encontraría en ningún otro lado, sentía que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía y que ese era su hogar, por ese motivo la sola idea de volver a su solitaria vida como sirena le producía un miedo indescriptible.

El rey pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su amada al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada en su rostro y el leve temblor de su cuerpo paralizado, Naruto se inclinó tomando su mano a lado de la cama y con suavidad acarició su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no volverás al mar-le aseguro sacando a la muchacha de su trance.

-Aquí es donde más te duele ¿No es así?-presionó con suavidad por sobre las sabanas la zona intima de la joven haciendo que ella emitiera un ligero gemido-Es mi culpa, no debí forzarte mucho siendo que era tu primera vez.

Y es que ciertamente Naruto se había propasado mucho con ella, el sentir su cuerpo era algo simplemente magnifico para él, tanto que aprovecho la extensión de toda la noche de bodas para hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta desfallecer, cada toque le encantaba por la reacción de la que orgullosamente podía llamar su esposa.

Hinata siendo tan inocente como era no podía entender muy bien la situación pero no quería que el joven se culpara a si mismo con esa expresión tan triste.

-No... yo estoy bien-musitó con un ligero sonrojo por la preocupación del soberano.

-Iré a ver lo del desayuno-acaricio su cabeza al ponerse de pie-Vuelvo en seguida así que descansa un poco.

-Eh pero…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más el rubio tomo la camisa blanca de botones que estaba usando debajo de su traje la noche anterior y la puso por sobre los hombros de su querida esposa dejando un beso en la frente de ella, la susodicha se sonrojo tontamente tocando el lugar donde los cálidos labios del soberano habían tocado.

El rey salió de la habitación dejando la joven sola y sentada con la camisa apenas cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas. Ella se sintió abrumada por una sensación que calentó su pecho de manera indescriptible y sin poder evitarlo sonrió dulcemente al sentirse tan querida por el rubio, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar todo lo que ella y Naruto habían hecho hasta el amanecer... ¿Podrían hacerlo nuevamente pronto? Se había preguntado así misma con el ligero deseo de repetir todo aquello, aunque por ahora tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo de recuperar.

El rubio se había comportado tan amable con su reina que ella no se dio cuenta de lo profundas que sus emociones se habían hecho hacia él, aun en el mundo de las sirenas podía ver lo hermoso que era el romance e incluso soñaba con encontrar a alguien que le hiciera gestos cariñosos como en la actualidad solía hacerlo su esposo, ella era tan feliz que incluso había dejado de lado eso de investigar sobre cuando fue humana muchos años atrás, ya nada le importaba.

Era cierto que Hinata no recordaba mucho de su vida como humana, había pasado tanto tiempo que lo poco que sabía de sí misma y la noción de que había sido humana habían ido desapareciendo mientras crecía como una sirena, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que no pertenecía al mar, a pesar de aquello había intentado verle lo positivo a la vida, aunque eso era muy difícil cuando no sabía muy bien el motivo del odio hacia ella que tenían el resto de las sirenas y era particularmente inquietante que la única sirena que le mostro cariño también hubiera sido marginada como lo hacían con ella.

Kurenai murió en soledad, misma en la que ella poco y poco se fue hundiendo al ser aislada por el resto pero eso era mil veces mejor que arrastrar a alguien consigo, por eso hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada del príncipe Toneri, no quería que él sufriera y ese fue el motivo por el cual había iniciado con sus viajes a través del mar.

Incluso en esos momentos no podía evitar pensar en el albino ya que después de todo era el único en el mar que seguro se preocuparía de su paradero una vez que al final del mes no hubiera regresado a la ciudad marina, no volver a verlo generaría preocupación en él y temía que hiciera una locura como salir a buscarla.

Debía de hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

.

El joven rey bostezó ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la cocina del palacio, tenía planeado pedirle a las sirvientas un desayuno ligero para llevarlo a la habitación y comer con Hinata antes de iniciar el día y tal vez comérsela a ella también, todo pensamiento pervertido voló por la ventana cuando escuchó un pequeño disturbio en la entrada principal, extrañado por aquello y debido a que de todas maneras debía pasar por ahí dirigió su mirada a la entrada donde una mujer que si no mal recordaba era a reina Hana le estaba gritando al guardia que trataba de detenerla, para su mayor sorpresa y a través de las puertas principales abiertas pudo ver como el rey Hiashi bajaba junto con sus padres dirigiéndose a la alterada reina.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-no pudo evitar preguntar obteniendo la atención de la reina y el guardia.

-Su majestad, a decir verdad…-antes de que terminara de hablar la alterada soberana del país del otro lado del mar lo empujo lejos corriendo a toda prisa hacia él.

¿Quién diría que esa mujer podría hacer algo así? Por lo general la reina Hana era reconocida como la reina más tranquila, amable y bondadosa, verla sumamente alterada era un shock para cualquiera y el rubio no podía evitar preguntarse qué era aquello que la había hecho ponerse así, fuera lo que fuera debía ser sumamente importante.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?!-la exaltada mujer lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolo, sin poder salir de su estupefacción ante la inquietud que la reina reflejaba no pudo evitar contestarle con una pregunta.

-¿A quién?

-¡A Hinata! ¡Donde la tienes!-los ojos de Hana parecían rogar por una respuesta, aunque extrañado por que ella estuviera buscando a su esposa sin ser plenamente consciente de si contestó la interrogante de la reina.

-En mi habitación, al final de pasillo, hacia la derecha en la tercera puerta.

Inmediatamente la mujer lo soltó y corrió en la dirección en la que el rubio le indicó al mismo tiempo que sus padres y el rey Hiashi corrían a toda prisa intentando alcanzarla.

-¡Hana! ¡Tranquilizate estás haciendo una escena!-le gritó Hiashi mientras pasaba por su lado ignorándolo.

Aun sin saber qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo Naruto corrió también detrás de la alterada reina siendo seguido por sus padres.

De un momento a otro Hana abrió la puerta de la habitación del Namikase al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros de la realeza se encontraban frente a ella, las expresiones de todos salvo de Naruto fueron de sorpresa.

Hinata quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana pudo notar al instante el ruido de la puerta abrirse y parpadeo sumamente confundida al notar tantos rostros desconocidos para ella, sin embargo llamaron su atención las caras del hombre del ceño fruncido que tenía sus mismos ojos y la mujer del vestido elegante con el cabello de su mismo color, antes de que si quiera pudiera reaccionar por avergonzarse al no estar apropiadamente vestida para recibir visitas la mujer de largos cabellos azulados se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola mientras lloraba.

-Hinata ¡Hinata eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú! Mi hija…

Naruto y su esposa abrieron ampliamente los ojos ante esa declaración.

-No…-susurró el Namikase impactado-Hinata, su Hinata ella está muerta, no puede ser la misma Hinata… no podría…

-Es mi hija-concretó el rey Hyuga para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Pero esa Hinata…!

-¿Mamá…?-la voz de la peliazul mermó por completo las palabras de su esposo.

-Si cariño, soy tu mamá-soltó el asfixiante abrazo que tenía sobre la ahora reina y miro su rostro acariciando los cabellos de la joven de forma maternal-Soy mami ¿Me recuerdas?

Lo hacía, solo hasta ahora podía ver con claridad a la mujer y al hombre de sus difusos recuerdos y más presente que nada estaban en su mente las escenas del último viaje que realizo con ellos, aquellos en donde el rey y la reina de las sirenas aparecieron ante el barco, donde fueron atacados y donde ella fue arrastrada por aquella enorme criatura que la llevo al fondo del mar.

-Madre…-temblorosamente se abrazó a ella sintiendo como un par de lágrimas amenazaban por descender de sus mejillas y no sabía decir si era por felicidad o la nostalgia de reencontrarse nuevamente con su familia-Yo… estoy de vuelta, perdóname-suplicó comenzando a sollozar-Me había olvidado de ti… incluso el hecho de que había sido humana se borró de mi mente.

-Sera mejor que las dejemos solas-dijo Hiashi mirando a su esposa con suavidad, durante muchos años la había visto culparse por la pérdida de su hija lamentándose no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como ara protegerla y durante todos esos años la había estado buscando en secreto pero jamás había hallado una sola pisa de su paradero.

El rey Hyuga también se había lamentado en silencio, puede que pareciera alguien frio y sin sentimientos pero en realidad había estado preocupándose por su esposa durante todo ese tiempo sin poder demostrarlo ya que de haberlo hecho lo más probable era que Hana también se derrumbara, después de todo él había sido su soporte durante todos esos años.

-Rey Hiashi-Naruto lo miraba con determinación-Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

.

-Ciertamente sabíamos por medio de Shikamaru que tu prometida era sumamente similar a la difunta princesa Hyuga, pero no me esperaba esto-comentó Kushina tras darle un sorbo al te de manzanilla que la sirvienta le había servido.

Actualmente los miembros de la realeza se encontraban sentados en el despacho de Minato intentando dialogar sobre lo acontecido.

-Por más que intente explicarme racionalmente como fue que esa chica que termino siendo tu esposa resulto ser la hija de Hiashi no encuentro una buena respuesta ¿Podrían explicarme un poco de esto?-preguntó el gentil ex-soberano Namikase

-A mi también me gustaría mucho saber cómo fue esto posible… mi Hinata fue realmente la sirena que se decía cantaba cerca del acantilado una vez cada mes a la salida del sol.

-Entonces los rumores de que iniciaste una cacería de sirenas eran ciertos…-comentó el Hyuga.

Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a su suegro, había pedido expresamente que no se comentara nada acerca de la cacería que organizo, ni siquiera Shikamaru tenía permitido decirle a alguien lo que reamente había sido Hinata y se había asegurado de que los pocos sirvientes que lo sabían no dijeran ni una sola palabra, también había pagado a los marinos que contrato para no decir nada… el motivo principal era…

-¡¿Una cacería?! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Mandaste a cazar a esa chica?!-le recamó su madre encolerizada.

Exactamente ese era el motivo, no quería que su madre se enterara pero toda vez que se confirmaba que su Hinata era la misma Hinata que había sido prometida a él en matrimonio era imposible no hablar sobre los orígenes de su reencuentro, sus padres tarde o temprano se enterarían de que Hinata había sido una sirena.

-Eso carece de importancia en estos momentos-comentó desviando de inmediato el tema-Lo que me interesa saber es que fue lo que realmente paso como para que la princesa hubiera terminado como sirena en el fondo del mar, a pesar de que intuía que ustedes mentían al decir que Hinata había muerto ahogada estuve investigando sobre el caso sin llegar a nada… aunque ahora que recuerdo, el cuento de "La sirenita" resalto durante mi búsqueda ¿Podría explicarme con más claridad la conexión de este ante el hecho de que su hija terminara convertida en sirena?-se dirigió Naruto al rey Hyuga.

-Si ya conoces la verdadera historia de ese cuento queda muy poco que decir-declaró el rey Hyuga-Pero a fin de cuentas todo se reduce a la venganza de los reyes del mar, enfurecidos por la muerte de su hija a causa del amor no correspondido que me profesaba ellos tomaron a decisión de arrebatarnos a Hana y a mí a nuestra única hija para que sintiéramos lo mismo que ellos al perder a la suya, sin embargo no acabaron con la vida de Hinata, si no que la arrastraron al fondo del mar convirtiéndola en sirena, desde entonces habíamos estado buscándola, por años investigamos cualquier rumor relacionado con sirenas pero nunca había oído de la sirena que cantaba cada mes cerca del acantilado.

-Eso es porque incluso ahora siguen pensando que se trata de una chica que canta como sirena, muy pocos habían sido los afortunados de escuchar su voz pero solo un par de personas habían logrado verla afirmando que se trataba de una joven que cantaba, supongo que Hinata se las ingenió para conseguir un vestido y sentarse en unas rocas para cantar fingiendo ser una humana incluso yo había escuchado su canto pero su existencia jamás me había interesado, debido a que solo era una chica normal el rumor no salió del reino por lo cual usted jamás se enteró de ella, sin embargo sobre el asunto de Hinata supongo que alguno de los marinos que contrate trabajaba para usted buscando pistas sobre su hija y le informaron acerca de la sirena que capture, lo extraño es que usted no hiciera nada hasta ahora…

Era algo extraño ya que Hiashi afirmaba haber estado buscando a su hija pero de haber sido así en cuanto fue informado de la captura de Hinata debió haberse movido ara reencontrarse con ella.

-Me rendí-dijo el Hyuga-Después de años de estarla buscando me di por vencido con el asunto, no quería seguir creándome falsas ilusiones así que cuando me entere de que habías capturado una sirena me di por vencido, tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de mi hija pero siendo objetivos eso era imposible por eso le oculte a Hana ese echo y rechazamos la invitación a tu boda anteponiendo el aniversario de la perdida de nuestra hija pero Minato y Kushina que estaban con nosotros nos convencieron de regresar con ellos, debido a la tormenta llegamos hasta hoy y cuando desembarcamos en el puerto…

Hiashi sacó de entre sus ropas un periódico donde en primera plana se encontraban él y su esposa osando para la foto que les tomo el periodista, bueno, era obvio que su boda iba a ser noticia de primera plana.

-Hana la reconoció al instante, tomó el primer carruaje que encontró y salió a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia aquí, tus padres y yo la seguimos rápidamente en otro y así fue como terminamos aquí.

-Eso explica porque la reina se veía tan alterada, bueno, creo que es razonable si tomamos en cuenta que se trata de la hija que perdió hacía mucho tiempo-comentó Naruto.

-Lo importante es que Hinata está de regreso en el mundo humano-dijo Kushina-Incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos jovencito, creo que al final las cosas resultaron bien ttebane-sonrió ampliamente la peliroja-Por cierto, la trataste debidamente en su primera noche ¿Verdad?

El rubio sonrió nerviosamente de tan solo recordar lo "delicado" que había sido con ella.

-¡NA-MI-KA-SE!-gritó enfurecido el rey Hyuga poniéndose de pie-¡¿Te acostaste con mi hija?!

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero Hiashi no había notado bien que su hija tenia oca ropa puesta cuando llegaron a la habitación y había pasado por alto el hecho de la noche de bodas pensando en que como todo un caballero Naruto no se acostaría con una chica que tenía un mes de conocer.

-Bueno yo…-antes de dar una respuesta concreta salió corriendo del despacho, la expresión de Hiashi le decía que no importaba que estuviera casado con Hinata iba a ser asesinado con suma crueldad por atreverse a tocarla.

-¡Naruto!-gritó su madre dándose a la tarea de perseguirlo.

-¡No le hice daño lo juro!

.

.

.

Continuara.

XD si es que Naruto sale vivo de esta.

Yamireto: Pues sí, el pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar después de enterarse y todo esta bien… por ahora.

Hima Hyuga: Deseo conseguido, seguro que no es la manera en la que esperabas que Hinata se reuniera con sus padres ero fue divertido jejeje

Akime Maxwell: Todos estaban ansiosos por que Hinata se enterara de quienes eran sus adres y de que en el pasado fue humana jeje

Guest : Nunca dejaras de odiar a Toneri verdad?

Sele-02 : La verdad es que Hinata pecaba de inocente, y Naruto se aprovecho de ello, a si Hiashi se entera…

Dragon-hime: Ah ya veo, bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y amento la tardanza jeje, bueno de todas formas ya casi se termina esta historia.

hime chan: Pues si ser armo jajajaja, pobre Naruto a ver si sobrevive

MARCElAPORRAS: muchas gracias

Guest: Sip sip, lo hare


End file.
